Saved
by bigbadwolfygirl
Summary: AU - Set 3 years after the beginning of Season 4. Sam and Dean had a falling out after Dean caught Sam with Ruby. Dean is now happily settled down with Olivia (OFC) and his best friend Cas. Dean's happy life is shattered when Olivia is kidnapped. Hopefully Dean and Cas can rescue her in time. And maybe save more than one person in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's a lazy Sunday afternoon. The best day of the week, in Dean's opinion. He's sitting on the deck in a lounge chair. Beer in one hand, the remote for the stereo in the other. He can hear the sound of singing floating down from the open upstairs window. Olivia is in the shower, singing along to the AC/DC song on the stereo. Dean looks out into the backyard where their two dogs are playing. He leans his head back and closes his eyes against the afternoon sun. He can smell the flowers in the garden, and the trees surrounding the yard. He can hear the birds singing in the branches and the breeze blowing through the treetops. This is his bliss that he's finally found. No more hunting, no more death and dying. Just cold beer, good music, and his woman.

The shower stops running, and Olivia calls down from above, "is Castiel here yet?"

"No, not yet, babe." Dean hollers back. "Should be any minute though."

"Be right down!" She replies.

Dean smiles and closes his eyes again. This woman is the love of his life, and he knows it. She's saved him more than once, without even realizing. Sure, she knows all about his old life, the skeletons in his closet. He gave up that life to be with her. She knows Castiel, his best friend, is an Angel. He told her everything, over time. But the one thing he never told her, and will never tell her, is about his brother, Sam. He hasn't seen his brother in 3 years, and for good reason. The last image he has of his brother is Sam walking over him, out of the motel room and out of his life forever.

_"Wha- what the hell?" Dean cannot believe what he's seeing. After all this time, to find out his brother had been lying, going behind his back. He was floored. _

_ "Are you really surprised? Don't be stupid, Dean. You knew all along, you just chose to ignore it." Sam snaps at him, turning to stand from where he had been kneeling on the floor, mouth over a deep cut on Ruby's arm. The words sting like hornets on Dean's flesh._

_ "I thought we got past this, Sam. I thought you had quit this, quit __**her**__." Dean says, barely a whisper. He glares at Ruby, standing with her hands on her hip, that same smug grin on her face. Dean feels the bile rise in his throat. He'd rip her heart out with his bare hands if he could._

_ "You're dumber than you look big brother. You don't know anything about me. I'm sick of you; I'm done running around in your shadow following orders. I have all the power now, I don't need you anymore." With an evil smile, Sam raises his right hand, thrusts it at Dean, palm out. Dean is thrown backwards, as though he was punched in the chest by an invisible hand. _

_ He slams into the cheap drywall of the shitty motel room, cracking it, and falls to the floor. Dust settles down around him as he fights to push air back into his lungs. He's seeing stars but he watches as his brother's boots come into view. For a moment he deliriously thinks his brother is about to help him up, but realizes how wrong he is when his brother grabs him by the back of the jacket and lifts him, up off his feet. _

_ "You're pathetic, Dean." Sam punches Dean in the stomach. "You're weak." Another punch, a right hook to Dean's jaw. "You're a sad, lonely man." Another right hook. "Why," Sam says with a shrug, "you're just __**human**__."_

_ At this Dean starts, doubled over and holding his jaw, and looks to his brother. It's then that he looks into his brother's eyes and watches as they turn pitch black. Demon black. At that moment, Dean realizes the brother he knew is gone. _

Dean snaps back to reality at the firm hand grasping his shoulder. He knows without looking that it's Castiel. The hand fits perfectly into the burned print on his shoulder. Dean looks up at Castiel, reads the concern in his eyes, and frowns with confusion. Suddenly, Olivia is there, looking over Cas's shoulder.

"What happened?" She asks, looking at him in shock.

"What?" Dean asks, then looks down. There is glass all over the little table next to his chair, beer running off the table and dripping to the floor. Beer mixed with blood. At the sight of the blood, Dean can feel the pain leaching into his hand. He opens his fist to see a long, red gash across his palm. He must have slammed the beer down in anger, cutting his hand on the broken bottle.

"Oh my god, Dean, are you alright?" Olivia asks, nearly in tears.

"I'm fine, hon. Just don't know my own strength I guess." He smiles up at her, not wanting to worry her. But he catches the slight downturn of Cas's lips.

"Well come inside and let me take care of your hand." Olivia demands, instantly going into Paramedic mode. She drags him inside by the wrist and pushes him down into a stool at the kitchen counter. Pulling her first aid kit out of the pantry, she starts to unwrap gauze and bandages.

"Rinse it off in this" she says, pouring sterile water into a bowl. Dean dunks his hand into the bowl, watching the water turn darker and darker red.

Olivia pulls out tweezers and rinses them with Peroxide in the sink. With gentle hands she picks the shards of glass from his cut. Castiel stands over her shoulder to observe the process, a frown etched on his face. After the last shard of glass plinks into the sink, Olivia dunks his hand once more in the bowl of bloody water to rinse it.

"Shit. I'm gonna have to sew this shut. Do you want me to numb it?"

"No, I can handle it. Cas, go grab me the whiskey from the cabinet?" Dean asks, gesturing with a tilt of his head to the liquor cabinet across the kitchen.

Castiel goes to the cabinet and finds a bottle of Jim Bean on a shelf. He hands the bottle to Dean, who raises it to his lips and takes a large gulp, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

"Thanks. Ready babe." He says, settling the bottle on the counter with a dull thud. She once again takes his hand in hers, holding the needle and thread delicately. She looks into his eyes and gives him a small smile before bowing her head to concentrate on her work.

Dean hardly even notices the pain anymore. So many times he sat on a crappy motel bed, whiskey in hand, while his brother sutured knife wounds or bullet holes, set broken fingers or a dislocated shoulder.

"Alright, I'm done." Olivia says, snipping the loose thread ends with a pair of small scissors and placing a sterile bandage over the row of stitches. Quickly she wraps his hand with a roll of gauze, bending to place a kiss in his palm, over the finished product.

"Thanks babe." Dean says, reaching up with his good hand to stroke the side of her face. He stands from the stool, planting a quick kiss on her lips as he rises. "Come on, I'll start the barbeque," he says, heading for the back door. He gives Castiel a slap on the shoulder as he passes. "Glad you could make it by, man."

Castiel shrugs, grinning at Dean as he follows the couple out onto the deck. He settles into a patio chair at the outdoor table and listens to the couple chatter and flirt as Dean lights the barbeque. He thinks back to the first time Dean met Olivia. It was just about 3 years ago, at a cheap bar not five miles from their house.

_"What'll it be, guys?" the bartender asks, looking over at Dean and Cas from where he stood at the tap, pulling a draft beer into a tall glass. _

_"Two of whatever you've got on tap." Dean says, without looking up. Castiel sits silently on the stool next to him, eating stale peanuts from a bowl on the bar. That's the thing about Cas, Dean thinks, he knows when to shut up._

_Dean doesn't want to talk about Sam. He doesn't want to think about him either, but nothing seems to stop his mind from wandering there. He takes a long pull from the beer set in front of him and looks around the bar. He spots a pair of good looking girls playing pool across the bar. One is long and slender, with brown curled hair falling over her shoulders as she leans forward to take a shot. The other is shorter but just as thin, with shoulder length black hair she keeps tucked behind her ear. Both have fair skin and great tits. Dean grins, nudging Cas with his elbow._

_"Let's go, Wingman." He says, sliding from his stool with his beer in hand. He pauses momentarily as Cas gets up to follow him, then makes his way across the room. Dean walks up to the tall brunette and gives her his best smile. _

_"Hey. I'm Dean, this is Cas. How about we'll play the two of you next game?" Dean says, smiling at the girl. Up close he can see the green of her eyes, flecked with gold and brown. He can also see the resemblance of the two girls, and guesses them to be sisters. The shorter girl seems a little bit tipsy from the way she stares openly at Castiel, her big brown eyes wide._

_"Sure. I'm Olivia, this is my sister, Gillian." Olivia says, shrugging one bare shoulder. She pulls the triangle out from under the table and Dean notices the way her purple strapless top just barely covers the black lace of her bra. Paired with dark skinny jeans and knee high boots, Dean can't help but stare at her ass as she gathers the balls onto the table. _

_Castiel is somewhat occupied as well. He stares at the sister while she takes a long drink from her bottled beer, watches her throat as she swallows. Gillian giggles at Castiel when she catches him staring, and says "you're cute," with a wink. Castiel grins from ear to ear._

_They end up playing pool with the girls for another two hours, letting them win, once, before Gillian declared she was on Cas's team. Dean and Olivia beat them quickly. Afterwards, the foursome sat down at a table, where more drinks and shots of liquor were ordered. It had been a long time since Dean had so much fun. Just 3 months after the fight with his brother, he was finally feeling like he could survive. _

_At the end of the night, standing outside the bar under the neon light, Dean kissed Olivia. He wanted badly to invite her back to his motel room, but Gillian was rather inebriated, and he could tell Olivia just wanted to take her sister home. But she did give him her number, and told him to call her anytime. With one last kiss she climbed into the taxi behind her sister and waved goodbye._

_And for some reason, Dean didn't just toss her number away like he normally would. For some reason, he slid it into his pocket._

"Castiel, you want a beer or something? I think there's some lemonade in the fridge." Olivia inquires, one foot inside the back door.

"I'd love a glass of lemonade, please," he says, looking up at her as she disappears inside. He rubs his hand across the glass tabletop of the patio set, and looks at Dean, standing at the barbecue, grilling some sort of meat. It makes Castiel so happy, to see Dean out of the hunting game, being normal, being in love. It gives Castiel hope for Dean's future. But there's always a dark shadow lurking in the back of his mind that something is going to happen to disturb Dean's utopia. Cas just hopes he will be able to save Dean, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Dean is laying on the couch, watching tv, one dog in his lap, another curled at his feet. He's not paying attention to the shitty procedural cop show on tv, drifting in and out of sleep. He's dreaming of a beach on an island when suddenly he is jolted awake. He feels a pit in the bottom of his stomach and can't understand it. He looks at the clock, and realizes how long he was sleeping. Olivia should have been home an hour ago. He hops up from the couch, disturbing both dogs, and pads to the kitchen. No messages on his phone, no missed calls. He shrugs, thinking she must have stopped by the store and forgot to text him. He calls, but it goes to voicemail after a few rings. He shoots her a text, then slide his phone into his pocket.

"Come on boys," he calls to the dogs, patting his hip and sliding open the back door. He wanders out onto the deck and down the step into the soft grass. Picking up a tennis ball, he turns and throws it as hard as he can into the woods next to the house. Both dogs take off in pursuit, tearing up lawn as they run after the ball. Back and forth across the lawn for 45 minutes they chase the ball, Dean growing more and more agitated as the time passes. Finally he turns and jogs into the house, panic growing in his heart.

_She's never this late,_ he thinks, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and walking to the front window to look outside. He punches the speed dial button on his phone and begins to pace the floor. It rings three times before going to voicemail. He calls her office and the secretary tells Dean she left three hours ago. He calls her cell phone three more times, with still no answer.

"SHIT!" He yells, throwing the phone. It bounces off the couch and lands on the carpet. Dean sinks onto the couch, his chest tightening and his stomach clenching in fear. The same fear he always feels when something is wrong. He left the life, but the life hasn't left him.

With a flap of wings, Castiel is standing in front of him.

"Brother? What is it?" he asks, squatting in front of Dean. "I could feel your panic; I came as quickly as I could."

"It's Olivia. She's two hours late getting home, she's not answering her cell, and the office said she left three hours ago. This isn't like her, she always answers her phone. And she's never been late getting home from work without telling me." Dean says, choking back panicked breaths.

"Okay, just calm down. Let's go over to her office and take a look around." Cas says, standing and holding out his hand to help Dean off the couch.

They stand, and with a flap of Cas's wings are standing in the alley next to Olivia's office building. They walk around to the front door, and step inside. The secretary is still there, and she looks up from her desk with a smile plastered to her face. It falters when she sees Dean and Castiel standing there.

"Mr. Winchester, um, hi? Ms. Kennedy isn't here. I thought I mentioned that? She left hours ago." The girl says, tripping over her words with a look of utter bewilderment on her face.

Realizing that he must look like a crazed lunatic right now, Dean steels himself and pins a smile on. "I was just down the street with my friend here, and I couldn't reach Olivia on her cell phone, so I thought I would stop in and see if she left it here." Dean says, already walking past the reception desk and heading for Olivia's office.

Her office wasn't small, but it wasn't large. It didn't take long to look around and see that a struggle had taken place. Olivia's purse is still sitting on her desk, her computer still running, and paper scattered all over the desk and floor. The chair had been knocked over, and some books had been thrown to the floor.

Dean's heart drops into his stomach as he stares around the room and slowly sinks to his knees, his head in his hands. Castiel can think of nothing to say to comfort his brother so he stands next to him, hand on Dean's shoulder, and weeps with him.

Three Hours Earlier…

Olivia is sitting at her desk, typing up an email to a coworker before she leaves work for the day. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Olivia looks up, confused as to why Becky didn't let her know there was someone here to see her. Then she smiles, thinking Dean has come by to surprise her, which she loves. She closes out the email, and skips over to the door, grinning from ear to ear. However, the man at the door is not who she expected.

"Hello, can I help you?" Olivia asks the man. He's tall, very tall and broad shouldered. His floppy hair hangs down almost into his eyes, which are completely black. Olivia gasps and takes a step back.

"Yes, I think you can." He says, smiling and stepping into the room. Olivia instantly backs away and goes to stand behind her desk.

"Who are you?" she asks the man, terrified of his eyes and his demeanor. The man sits down in a chair in front of her desk, crosses his right ankle onto his left knee, and smiles at her. There's something about the way he looks at her with those black eyes that gives Olivia the creeps.

"I'm Sam," the man states.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you," she tells the man.

"No, I should have guessed not. He wouldn't have mentioned me. Perfect little Dean wouldn't speak of such a failure. Yes, I know about you and Dean. I know a lot of things." He adds with a smirk. "My idiot of a brother."

At this, Olivia's jaw drops. _Brother? What the fuck?_ she thinks. Dean never mentioned a brother to her before. _What the hell is going on?_

"I'm going to need you to come with me," Sam says, standing from his chair.

Before Olivia has a chance to object, or scream, Sam is behind her, hand over her mouth, his other arm wrapped around her arms.

"No, no. Not a sound. Or I'll just kill you now," Sam whispers in her ear. Instantly she is fighting to escape his grip, pulling at the hand smothering her mouth, trying to get a breath around his fingers. Olivia starts to panic as her body uses up her remaining oxygen. He starts to carry her away from the desk, and all Olivia can do is kick out with her legs, hoping to make enough noise to alert someone of her predicament. Her last thoughts as she drifts into unconsciousness are of Dean.

Olivia slowly wakes up in bed. She starts to smile, reaching out to find Dean, but her hand meets a wall. Instantly she jolts awake, and remembers what happened at her office. She sits up in a panic, looking around at her surroundings. She's sitting on a crude cot, just a flimsy mattress on a metal frame, a small pillow and scratchy blanket. Her heart races as she looks to the steel cuff around her wrist, the long chain attached to the bed frame. There's a single dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling, but she can make out beams above her head, and plumbing. The floor and walls are concrete. A lone metal chair sits in the middle of the room. And she begins to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam sits on the couch, staring into the fire, mouth set in a thin line. They needed Dean, and he couldn't find the bastard. So taking his girl was the only option he could think of. _Stupid fucking angel_, he thinks, slamming his hand down on the couch next to him. Dean had Cas put protection sigils everywhere. All over the girl's ribs and down her arms, not to mention the area they lived in. Sam couldn't even follow the bitch home. The ones in her office were easy enough to get rid of though, once he had caught the secretary leaving work late one night, worked a little mind-mojo on her.

"Sam!" he hears from somewhere in the house. Ruby, awake finally. She stomps into the room, already pissed about something. He rolls his eyes.

"What?" he asks.

"You get her or what?" Ruby demands, standing in front of him. Head to toe in black and leather, teeming angry, it's hot. Hot enough to get Sam in the mood.

"Of course I did." He says, reaching out to tuck his middle finger in the front of Ruby's jeans, just under the hem of her top. He pulls hard, and she lands in his lap, expertly spreading her legs to either side of his hips. She throws her head back and laughs as Sam ducks his mouth to her throat, biting and licking his way up behind her ear. He growls as he bites her earlobe, hand wrapping around the back of her neck to hold her still. She looks at him, her jet black eyes reflecting his.

Hard and fast, her lips slam against his, her mouth open and wanting. Her hands are everywhere, in his hair, around his neck, running up and down his arms and chest. Sam pulls her jacket off her shoulders and tosses it somewhere behind the couch. He growls as he rips her shirt up over her head and bends his neck to bite and kiss her ample chest.

Ruby reaches down into her boot and pulls out a long silver knife and hands it to Sam. Smirking at her, he drags the blade across her skin, drawing a short red line of blood on her chest, above her heart. He bends to lick the blood dripping down and then sucks at the wound, drinking her blood. He pulls back drunkenly, droopy eyed, his black eyes shining bright in the light from the fire.

Ruby pulls up at Sam's t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. Sam groans and pulls her against him, roughly kissing her, his tongue probing her mouth. He yanks at the button on her jeans, and it pops open. She stands between his legs, and he pushes her pants to the floor in one swift movement. Ruby bends and kisses him, undoing his pants in the process. Sam quickly shoves his pants down and kicks out of them, then grabs a hold of Ruby's hips and lifts her back onto his lap. His erection is pressing through his boxer briefs against her crotch and making her needy. Sam reaches around behind her and rips apart the clasp of her bra, she doesn't even care. He tosses it and begins to lick and bite at her breasts. Taking her left breast in his hand, he takes the right in his mouth, sucking her nipple hard while his fingers tease the other. Ruby throws her head back in ecstasy, pressing her chest into him.

She runs her hands down his chest to the waistband of his underwear, then drags her finger underneath the band. She reaches in with her right hand and takes his hard penis in her hand. It's massive and throbbing in her palm as she strokes it. Sam moans loudly, and closes his eyes. Ruby quickly gets up, and kneels between his knees. Sam looks down at her, his heavy eyelids half closed with lust. He nods once, and that's all the permission she needs. Ruby frees his cock from the constraint of his underwear and admires the size and swell of it. This is her favorite part. She takes the head of his penis in her mouth and swirls her tongue around it. Sam sighs, and his hand lifts to stroke her hair as she licks up and down his shaft, hands following close behind. She strokes and sucks, loving the sounds Sam makes as he comes closer and closer to release. She cups his balls in her hand, softly rubbing and tugging them. Soon Sam is coming undone in her expert hands, and she drinks him in, reveling in the taste of him.

That's when the screaming starts.

Ruby frowns as Sam stands and pulls his jeans up over his bare ass.

"Just let her scream, baby, no one can hear her." She says, still kneeling naked on the floor. She glares up at him as he ignores her, buttoning his jeans and turning away.

"Fuck you then." She says to his bare back as he leaves the room.

"You might as well stop that, there's no one for miles." Sam says as he walks into the basement room. Olivia jumps at the sound of his voice and stops screaming. She scoots back against the wall as much as she can while chained to the bed frame, hugging her arms around her knees.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sam says, walking over to sit beside her on the bed. He reaches out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. She turns away at his touch.

"What do you want?" Olivia whispers, fighting back another scream. She can't understand why she's been kidnapped, and who this mysterious brother is. She just wants to go home, to Dean, where she feels safe.

"I want your boyfriend to come and save you," Sam says, tilting his head to look at her. His hazel eyes glint, even in the dim light from the single light bulb in the ceiling. "I want him to rush in here like the big hero he thinks he is, to save his damsel in distress."

"Why?" Olivia asks, tears falling freely now.

"Because, this is all his fault. He left his precious Sammy in the hands of fucking Ruby. Sam was so addicted to the power of drinking her blood, he was happy to see Dean go. Practically tossed him out the door, as I heard it. Funny how a little power goes straight to your head, isn't it? Perfect for me, really. The addiction Sam had made it so easy for me to worm my way in here. With a little help from Ruby of course. Once she had his chock full of blood, she burned off his stupid tattoo and I dove right in."

"So you're not Sam?" Olivia asked, utterly confused.

"Well, I wasn't. That was a long time ago though. I've been Sam for almost 3 years. Got in here a couple months after Dean left. My name was Dmitri, but I go by Sam now," Sam said with a smirk. "And once Dean comes to rescue you, and I kill him, the blood ritual will be complete."

Olivia stared wide-eyed at the man next to her. She couldn't understand what he was talking about, and it frightened her even more that he was actually a demon. Of course, she had heard about them from Dean's stories of his old life. But to think that his brother was in there with this demon, a prisoner in his own body, was baffling.

"Close your mouth dear, or I might put something in it."

Olivia closed her mouth with an audible snap.

"I've got a call to make. Sit tight, sweetheart."

"Dean, you have to calm down," Cas says, trying to reason with the broken man in front of him. Dean is pacing back and forth across the kitchen floor, hyperventilating and running his hands through his hair, down his face. "We have to figure out who took her. And why."

"Okay," Dean says, trying to catch his breath and come up with a plan. All he can think about is someone hurting her, or worse. He stops himself mid-thought. He can't afford to think about her like that, he has to focus.

"There was sulfur in her office, so we can logically assume a demon was behind this. Although there's no way to tell who. Whoever it was got past the receptionist unseen, or messed with her head in some way so she wouldn't remember." Dean tries to focus on the facts. That's always the best place to start.

Suddenly his phone rings. Dean lunges for it, his heart in his throat, and answers it.

"Dean? Dean!" He hears the sound of a slap resonating, and Olivia cries out on the other end of the line. He can't breathe.

"Olivia!" He shouts into the phone.

"Ah, hello there, big bro. Long time, no talk." Dean's stomach drops out, and his heart skips a beat at the sound of his brother's voice. "How ya been?"

"Sam? Sam I swear to God if you hurt her…" Dean stammers, trying to form words and ideas, and failing. His rage is white hot, consuming him from inside.

"Now Dean, don't get all angry just yet. Hear me out." Sam is toying with him. "I'm not going to hurt her. Well, not too much."

"Sam please, this has nothing to do with her. Just let her go, I'll do whatever you want. Please," Dean begs.

"Shut up for a minute Dean," Sam snarls. "I want you to find the bitch, in due time. I think I'll have some fun with her while we wait, though. You don't mind, do you? Come and find us, Dean. We're closer than you think. And come alone, don't bring you're little butt buddy. He doesn't need to die for you too." Click.

Dean stares at the phone in his hand with dead eyes. His hands shake, and he's seeing spots. He screams, throwing his phone across the room where it shatters against the wall. He turns, and Cas can see the burning behind his eyes.

"Sam. It's Sam. I have to find her, **now**."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam snaps the phone shut, and looks down at the unconscious woman on the cot. _Well that was fun_, he thinks, smirking. _Dean will come rushing in here any day now_. Although he's going to have a hard time finding her with all the warding sigils on the girl's bones. He shrugs, drops the girl's phone on the floor, and smashes it under the heel of his boot.

He walks out of the room, locking the door behind him. Ruby is standing at the top of the basement stares, arms folded across her chest. "Well?" she demands, tapping the toe of her shoe. "What did he say?"

"Not much, some begging of course. He'll be here soon enough."

"Alright. Keep an eye on her. I've got some shit to do. I'll be back in a couple days."

Ruby turns on her heel and stomps out of sight. As Sam climbs up the stairs he hears the jingle of car keys, followed by the front door slamming shut.

_Good_, he thinks, _she was starting to piss me off_. Sam goes to the fridge and gets out a beer, opening it on the counter edge. He saunters into the living room and plops down on the couch. He takes the remote and flips on the television to a local news station. He soon falls asleep.

Hours later, Sam wakes up, still on the couch, half of a warm beer still in his hand. He shuts off the T.V. and tosses the remote on the cushion next to him. He stands and stretches his arms over his head, enjoying the feel of his spine and shoulders popping. He stifles a yawn and scratches absent-mindedly at his bare stomach, and then heads for the basement.

Olivia is awake when he opens the door, and he sees her jump. She's again sitting against the wall, head down, free arm wrapped around her knees. Sam can see the terror in her face, and for some reason he feels bad about it. He mentally shakes himself, then walks over and grabs the metal chair, dragging it around and sitting backwards on it in front of her. Up close he can see the bruise forming on her cheek, already turning purple. It turns him on, seeing the mark he made on her face.

Olivia doesn't reply, just lifts her head to look at him from under her lashes.

"Thought you might want to get cleaned up. I'll take you upstairs so you can shower. But I'm telling you now, no screaming or I'll match that on the other cheek," he says, pointing at the bruise.

Olivia nods, and Sam stands up, pushing the chair away with his foot. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pair of shiny handcuffs. He reaches down to wrap one cuff around her right wrist, under the cuff that's already there. Then he pulls her left wrist over, and cuffs it to the right. Then he reaches up, into the rafters, and takes down a key on a short string. With this one he unlocks the cuff attached to the bed.

Turning towards the door, Sam reaches out to Olivia's cuffed hands, and hooks one finger around the short chain between them. He leads her out of the small basement room, up the stairs, and into a large master bedroom down the hallway. Olivia notices the huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room, and the lavish furniture surrounding the room.

Off the master bedroom is a spacious bathroom. A large shower takes up one side of the room, a large Jacuzzi bathtub across from it. Between them is a long marble counter with two sinks.

Sam leads Olivia to the middle of the room and turns to face her.

"I'm going to take off one cuff. Just for a minute. Don't try anything stupid, I don't want to have to hurt you again," Sam says.

With a smirk he takes her shoulders and turns her around. Olivia turns red as she feels his hands travel up the back of her dress to the zipper at the nape of her neck. His hands are almost gentle as he slowly slides the zipper down. He pushes the shoulders down her arms and she shudders at the intimacy of the touch. The dress falls from her waist to pool at her feet.

"Step out," he whispers in her ear. She obliges.

Next his fingers slide under the clasp of her lace black bra. Olivia can feel the blood rushing to her face as the bra falls to the floor at her feet.

Sam's hands travel down her sides to the top of her thong. He hooks his thumbs in either side and rips the underwear away.

"Oops." She can hear the laugh in his voice. She is shocked when he doesn't turn her around, but presses her naked body against his bare chest and wraps his arms around her. With practiced hands he refastens the handcuff around her wrist.

"In you go," he says, and lightly pushes her towards the shower. She takes a few timid steps into the shower and pulls the glass door closed behind her. Stepping up to the silver knobs, she turns the shower on. Then she glances over her shoulder and sees Sam settle down on the edge of the tub, facing her, his arms across his muscular chest.

"You're going to watch me?" Olivia asks incredulously.

"I'll watch what I want to watch," is his sardonic reply.

Olivia cringes at the thought, and tries to cover herself as much as she can while her hands are cuffed together. She reaches for the body wash and washcloth on the little shelf under the shower head. Tilting her head back, she stands under the hot water, soaking her skin and hair. She lathers up the cloth and begins trying to scrub herself. It's much more difficult than she imagined it would be, to clean herself with her hands bound in front of her. She drops the cloth more than once, cursing under her breath when she bends to pick it up. She just wants to be finished so she can stop being naked in front of this man.

Suddenly the shower door swings open behind her. Olivia whirls around, covering herself and staring daggers at Sam as her steps into the shower.

"Here, give it," Sam says, holding out his hand. Olivia is ashamed to admit that her eyes sweep over the man, all glorious 6 feet 5 inches of him. She is even more ashamed to have noticed the large appendage between his thighs, stiff and at attention.

"I can do it myself," she says, barely a whisper, voice catching in her throat.

"Obviously you can't, and we don't have all day." He reaches out and plucks the cloth from her hands. Turning her by her shoulders, he begins to rub the cloth up and down her back, more gently than Olivia imagined he could be. He washes her back, neck, and sides, then rubs the cloth across her ass.

"Don't touch me." She jumps away from him.

"You're mine. I'll touch what I want to touch," he snarls at her. His strong arm wraps around her neck, his thick bicep across her collar bones. He doesn't squeeze her neck, just holds her still as he rubs the cloth across her stomach. She can feel his massive cock pressed against the small of her back.

Olivia starts to tremble as he growls in her ear, rubbing the cloth across her breasts, against her erect nipples. She whimpers when he pinches her right nipple between his fingers, through the cloth.

"Hush, or I might think you're enjoying this." His massive hand caresses her breasts, one and then the other. He pinches each nipple in turn, rolling them under his fingers. Olivia can't help the shudder that travels up her spine. She curses her body for betraying her this way.

Tears roll down her face as Sam's hand skims down her stomach and dips between her legs.

"Please don't do this," she cries softly.

"I said be quiet." His bicep flexes against her neck, as if in warning. She closes her mouth, but continues to cry quietly, shaking in his arms. His hand massages her pussy with the washcloth in expert movements. Olivia can feel his erection pulse and swell against her skin, and she cries harder as she feels her body responding to his touch.

Just as quickly as he had appeared behind her in the shower, Sam stepped away, dropping his arm from her neck and the washcloth onto the tile floor. She turns to face him, but he is already at the shower door.

"Come," he says, not looking at her. She follows him out into the chilly bathroom air. He crosses to a small closet and pulls out two towels. The first he wraps around his hips. The second he uses to methodically dry Olivia from head to toe, leaving her standing there shivering, her hair dripping down her back. He hands her another dry towel, which she uses to scrunch some of the water from her hair. The natural curl in her hair makes it fall in waves down her back.

Again Sam goes to the closet, and hands Olivia a tooth brush and tooth paste, both still in their boxes.

"Thank you," Olivia says, and turns to the sink to brush her teeth. Sam comes up to stand behind her, and when she finishes brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth, he grabs Olivia's upper arm roughly, yanking her towards the door. She stumbles along behind him, surprised by his abrupt change in demeanor. He pulls her into the bedroom and drags her towards the bed.

_Oh no_, Olivia thinks, looking at the massive bed. But Sam spins her around, pressing her back against one of the thick posts. He wraps one arm around her waist, raising her cuffed hands over her head with the other. In one quick movement, he lifts her off the ground, hooks her hands over the top of the post, and sets her back on her feet. Now her hands are bound around the post, over her head.

He stands back, admiring the way she looks trussed to the bed post. Gloriously naked, hair dripping wet down her breasts, hands above her head holding her in place. His cock throbs, still hard at attention between his thighs. His towel falls to the floor, and Sam reaches down to wrap his hand around his cock.

Suddenly he is kissing her hard. She tries to turn her head away, but Sam's massive hands come up to circle her throat, his thumbs on her jaw keeping her head still. Olivia fights his lips, tears streaming down her face again. Sam kisses his way along her jaw to her ear and back.

"Please don't, please," Olivia begs, holding back a sob.

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up," Sam growls in her ear. She gasps, and he uses the opportunity to probe his tongue into her mouth roughly. They are both panting, Sam's naked body pressed against hers. His right hand travels down her chest and between her legs. His fingers probe into her warm wetness and rub her clit. Olivia breathes harder, fighting the sensations that spread from his fingertips into her belly. She sobs freely now, and can't help herself as she begs for him to stop.

"No, please. Please don't do this. Please."

Sam immediately stops and pulls back. Before Olivia can blink her head slams to the side, the slap resonating in the large room. Sam walks over to the nightstand and pulls a black scarf from the drawer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be quiet, I promise." She knows what that scarf is for and she is terrified at the thought of being gagged.

Sam ignores her, and grins as he wraps the scarf between her lips and ties it tightly behind her head. Olivia weeps as he begins his assault on her body again. This time he doesn't kiss, he bites, leaving red marks down her neck and across her breasts. His right hand dips between her thighs again, his left at the base of her throat, holding her hard against the bed post. He pushes one finger inside her, then another. Fast and hard he fucks her with his fingers, adding a third. His palm rubs against her clit, and she cries out through the gag, though she's not sure if it's in pain, or pleasure. Her body betrays her once more and she is soon bucking her hips and screaming as she reaches her climax.

As she comes down from the waves of pleasure coursing through her body, Sam lifts her, hands under her ass. She uses her thighs to try and squirm away from him. But he is much stronger than she is, and he holds her down by her hips. In one swift movement, he slams his cock home inside her. She screams in pain as his massive erection fills her. Instantly he is undulating beneath her, rocking his cock in and out of her while he groans.

"Fuck that's a nice pussy you've got." He growls in her ear. He slams into her hard and fast. Olivia feels as though she's being torn in two. She cries through the gag, begging for him to stop. He ignores her as he smashes into her, faster and faster until he reaches his climax.

Then he lifts her off his dick, and drops her to her feet. Her knees give out and she sinks to the floor, hands still bound around the post above her head. She sits back on her heels, leaning her head against the bed post, and cries silently. The burning inside her spreads out, making her feel dirty and disgusted.

Sam leaves the room, and Olivia can hear him in the bathroom brushing his teeth and doing who knows what else. When he returns she can smell his cologne, and smell the mint on his breath. He crosses to a walk-in closet, emerging moments later in black sweatpants and a dark grey t-shirt. He stands in front of her, staring down at the weeping woman. He reaches down and unties the scarf, tossing it on the floor. Then he sighs and unclasps one cuff, freeing her from the post. He pulls her up to her feet, then turns and starts for the door, pulling her along by her wrist. He leads her down the stairs into the basement, into the small room, and then shoves her down onto the bed. He reattaches the long cuff from the bed frame to her wrist, then puts the key back up in the rafters. He unclasps the other cuffs from her wrists, and sets them and their key on the metal chair. Without another word he turns on his heel and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Olivia can hear the click as the dead bolt slams into place, locking her in once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean sits at the desk in his office, his head in his hands. He's been staring at the same page in this spell book for the last two hours, waiting rather impatiently for Castiel to return with the supplies he needs. This locator spell is powerful mojo, and the list of materials was long and full of rare items. He hopes Cas has found everything they need, and he hopes this spell is powerful enough to cancel out the protection sigils on Olivia's ribs. This was the only spell they could find that stands any chance of breaking through the angel's magic.

He can't help the tears that run down his face, dripping to the pages on his desk. He feels as though his world is crumbling around him, after he finally felt like everything was going alright. Not perfect, his world could never be perfect without Sam, _his_ Sam, in it. But it was damn close, and he was _fucking happy_ for a while. Now it seemed that everything was crashing down around him and he didn't know what to do.

Obviously he was taking Cas with him when he finally found where Sam was keeping Olivia. He isn't stupid enough to go in alone. He knows Sam will have Ruby or some other demon spawn bitch around to fuck and drink from. Cas's job will be to kill the whore while Dean takes on Sam.

He didn't want it to come to this, a fight to the death. But Sam left him no choice when he took Olivia. He would kill Sam to get her back. She was his life now. The Sam he knew, the Sam he raised, that he loved, was gone a long time ago. He was gone the first time he drank Ruby's filthy demon blood. If Sam forced his hand, he would kill him.

Dean looks up at the sound of wings flapping in the living room. He quickly wipes his eyes with his hands and tries to look involved in his reading when Cas walks into the office.

"Did you get it?" he asks without looking up. "All of it?"

"Yes. I was able to find everything on the list, though it wasn't easy." Cas replies, placing a couple dirty fabric bags on the desk in front of Dean. "Everything we need is here."

"Okay let's do it then." Dean says, immediately standing and walking around the desk. Cas steps in front of him, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"This will work. We will find her. We will get her back. I promise." Cas looks into Dean's eyes, at the broken soul behind the green of his stare. He can remember the last time he saw this look, when Dean came to him after he found Sam with Ruby, so many years ago. Cas told himself then he would never see that look again. And he tells himself now. He has to fix this, so that he can fix Dean.

Olivia is sleeping when Sam opens the door to her room again. He walks over to the bed, carrying a plate with a peanut butter sandwich, and a large t-shirt. He's never been much of a cook, and they don't keep a lot of food in the house. He places the plate on the floor next to the bed with a bottle of water and sets the t-shirt at the foot of the bed. Straightening, he starts to turn away, but can't help himself from staring at the sleeping woman. She looks beautiful and peaceful lying there on the bed, even with the cuff around her wrist. Her hair dried from the shower into soft, shiny ringlets that cascade across the pillow beside her head. He reaches down to move a stray curl from across her cheek, and frowns at the action.

Olivia wakes up as his fingers brush across her cheek. She starts, and cringes away from him. Realizing that she is still naked, she uses her free hand to try and cover her breasts as much as possible. She can't help the anger that rises in her chest.

"Get away from me, you monster," she spits at him angrily. "You're a pathetic excuse for a man." Olivia's always had a smart mouth on her, and it always seems to get her in trouble.

Sam slaps her good cheek, knocking her head against the wall. She sees stars for a moment, and shakes her head to clear them.

"Fuck you." She stares up at him, defiantly.

"Bitch, you forget who you're talking to. I'm a demon, the most powerful demon around now that I've taken this meat suit. Learn to show some respect. You're just a pawn in my game, my toy to play with as I see fit."

His hand curls into a fist. Olivia turns her head, expecting a punch, but instead screams in pain as a knife drives into her stomach. She looks for the blood but there is nothing there. Just searing, blinding pain in her stomach. She continues to scream until suddenly the pain is gone.

"No!" Sam collapses to the ground. He grips his stomach, eyes clenched shut in pain. "No." He says again, more forcefully.

He looks up at Olivia, who is staring at him. She gasps as his eyes turn from black to hazel, shrinking back to normal size. His eyelids brim with tears.

"I can't hold him back. He's too strong." Sam groans out. Just as suddenly as he came he is gone. The eyes grow back into pitch black pits. The demon grimaces in pain, then smiles a wicked smile.

"No, no, Sammy. It's not playtime. Not yet." Sam stands, cracking his neck side to side. He looks down at Olivia, who's staring up at him in shock.

"Oh yes, he's still in here. But not for long. What do you think I need Dean for?" Sam tells her. "Killing him will split Sam's soul, making it weak enough for me to expel and throw into the pit. There's quite a few demons down there looking for a new plaything."

He picks up the t-shirt and tosses it at her. She flinches as it lands on her lap. Sam reaches up into the rafters and gets the key for her cuff. He unclasps it from the bed, and then her wrist. Olivia rubs her wrist where the cuff has left red marks. She thinks that he's going to let her at least be free in this small basement room, but he leans down and grabs her left ankle. He pulls her leg and she slides down the bed. Olivia flips over and begins to pull herself away from him, hands wrapped around the head of the bed.

"Don't be stupid, you know what I'm capable of." Sam says, and she lets go, thinking of the horrible pain in her stomach. He yanks her roughly down the bed and cuffs her ankle to the foot of the bed.

"Put that on, and eat." He says, then turns and leaves, locking the door behind him as he goes.

He sinks onto the couch, bottle of whiskey clutched in his fist. He lifts it to his lips and chugs down three large gulps.

"What was that, Sammy? You think you can fight me?" He asks incredulously. He smirks at himself in the mirror over the fireplace. "I'm stronger than ever. You're not getting past me again."

"What the FUCK?!"

Sam whips his head around. Ruby is standing behind him, fury on her face.

"He got past you? For how long?" she asks, walking around the end of the couch to stand in front of him.

"Just for a minute. I've got him under control now."

"You better. Fuck. He can't get free. He'll try to exorcise you, fucking moron." Ruby straddles him, wrapping her hand around his throat. "You let him escape and I'll kill you myself, dumbass."

"It won't happen again." He says, swallowing under the pressure of her hand. "Get off me."

"You need to drink more blood." She replies, pulling the knife from her boot and pressing the blade to her wrist. She draws blood, and then offers her wrist to Sam. He pulls her arm to his mouth and sucks at the wound, gulping down blood, feeling the power surge through his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean and Cas stand at the desk, looking at the burned map on its surface.

"That's a big city, Cas. How are we supposed to find her? That's 60 square miles! FUCK!" Dean screams, flinging the map and everything else off the desk. The contents of the big wooden bowl splatter across the far wall.

"We can narrow it down. I just need more time. And more supplies. Just be patient. We will find her." Cas says, stooping to pick up a spell book from the floor. He flips open to the page bookmarked, and reads down the list of ingredients.

"I can get all this quickly. You get your things packed and start heading for Chicago. I'll find you when I get everything." Cas disappears in a gust of wind.

Dean steels himself and leaves the office. He doesn't bother picking up the mess on the floor, but closes the door behind him to keep the dogs out. Pulling his new cell phone from his pocket, he sends a text to Cliff, who lives next door, asking him to check on the dogs until he gets back. Family emergency, he types, as good a cover story as any. Then he goes up stairs to pack a bag.

Standing in his closet, holding his old duffel from hunting days, he freezes. Dark thoughts cloud his mind as he tries not to picture what Olivia is going through at the hands of his brother. He shakes the thoughts away and begins randomly grabbing shirts and pants, boxers and socks, not even bothering to look at what he packs.

In the bathroom he stands at the sink, holding a pink toothbrush. He can't help the tears that pour down his cheeks. Panic starts to rise in his stomach again and he doubles over, clutching the counter for support.

"I'm coming, I promise. I will save you." Dean says aloud, willing Olivia to hear him, wherever she is. He puts her toothbrush with his in his shaving kit.

Back in their bedroom, he crosses to her closet, and picks out a comfortable pair of sweatpants and her favorite tank top. He packs her underwear and socks as well, thinking how she will want to be comfortable after he has saved her from Sam. He also packs one of his big, thick sweatshirts, one that she likes to wear around the house when it's cold outside.

His heart pounds as he pulls his favorite handgun from beneath his pillow and tucks it into the back of his jeans. Reaching under the bed he grabs his shotgun and demon knife, and puts them into the duffel.

Taking one last look at their bedroom, he shuts off the light and closes the door.

Sam wakes up in bed, Ruby's naked body draped across his. She wakes as he stirs, and yawns, rolling off him and stretching, her back arching off the bed.

"Morning," he says, turning on his side. He reaches out and splays his large hand across her stomach, pushing her back down to the mattress. He rolls on top of her, fisting his hand into the hair at the back of her head, tilting her head back to kiss and bite at her neck.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Ruby says, grinning lazily and rubbing her hands down his back and up his sides.

Sam growls in response, and Ruby laughs as he licks her neck. He lowers his hips against her thigh and presses his cock against her leg. It's already swollen and stiff, ready and dripping with precome.

Ruby wraps her hand tightly around his shaft and begins to stroke him from tip to base. He responds by pressing his erection into her hip and grinding against her. He kisses her roughly, tongue pressing through her lips and deep into her mouth. Ruby hooks her free leg around Sam's waist, and Sam's free hand strokes up and down her thigh as he lifts off of her. In one fluid motion he slams his cock deep in her pussy and she moans in pleasure. He grinds into her and she bucks underneath him.

Ruby brings her other leg up to wrap around Sam and moans loudly as she tilts her hips up to meet his. The angle makes his dick hit against her g-spot over and over as he thrusts rapidly into her. She bites his shoulder hard, drawing blood, which she licks at between gasping breaths. Just as she is about to come, he wraps one enormous arm around her and rolls over, bring her on top.

Sam runs his hands down Ruby's side as she starts to gyrate back and forth. Her hands leave his chest to rub against her own, her head thrown back in ecstasy. He can feel her long dark hair brushing his thighs as she rides him. He grips her hip tight in his hands and rocks her back and forth, faster and faster as his pressure builds.

Suddenly Sam bucks up underneath her, and he lifts her off of him, throwing her across the bed. He shouts in pain and doubles up on the bed.

"What the-" Ruby starts to yell at him.

At the sound of her voice his eyes fly open, hazel green instead of black.

"Oh shit." Ruby scrambles toward him, hands extended.

Sam is thrown back against the headboard, arms reaching out to the sides. An invisible hand squeezes around his throat, and he chokes for air.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Ruby demands, palms out in front of her as she moves to stand at the end of the bed.

"He gets – distracted – easily." Sam coughs out. Ruby loosens the grip on his neck slightly, and asks:

"He's stronger than you. How did you fight him down?"

"I'm stronger too. I drink the blood when he does, you dumb bitch. I'm gonna fucking kill you, you know that right?"

Ruby's eyes flash red in anger, and the hand returns to Sam's throat, completely cutting off his air supply. The last thing he sees before passing out is the panicked look on Ruby's face.

When Sam wakes up, he realizes his hands are bound above his head. His toes can barely touch the ground to bear his weight. Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, he opens his eyes to get his bearings. With a start, he sees he's strung up from the basement ceiling, hands bound tightly with thick rope to a wooden beam above him. He looks around and sees Olivia, sitting up at the foot of the bed, watching him.

"Is that you, Sam? Or I mean, the not-demon version of you?" she asks, squinting at him in the dim lighting.

He tries to speak, but his words stop short against the duct tape over his mouth. He turns himself on his tiptoes, opening his eyes wide so she can see his hazel irises. He struggles against the rope around his wrists, but apparently Ruby has learned a few tricks in knot tying. And she must have guessed that as soon as he could he would try to exorcise the demon from inside himself. Bitch.

Sam yanks hard against the ropes binding him, hoping to snap either a rope or the beam above him, but nothing happens. He sighs, and looks over to Olivia. Of course she is still chained to the bed across the basement, with no hope of helping him or herself. He curses silently.

Footsteps sound on the stairs outside the basement door. The deadbolt flips open and the door slams inward, smashing loudly against the inner wall. Olivia flinches back against the concrete wall behind her. Sam waits as Ruby stomps around to stand in front of him.

"Hey there, Sammy. Long time, no talk," she says, tilting her head to look at him. He rolls his eyes in response. "Man, I'm surprised at you. I didn't think you had the balls to fight your way back out of there. Guess you're stronger than I thought. Not for long though."

She pulls out her silver knife and it glints in the dim light as she twirls it in her hands.

"The only way to get you back in your cage is to weaken you physically. Don't worry, this will only hurt you. I've learned a few tricks," she says, a malicious grin spreading across her face. She reaches out and pulls at his t-shirt, then cuts it away with the knife, throwing the shreds to the floor. Then she digs the knife into Sam's flesh, dragging the tip across his stomach and opening a deep red gash. Sam yells through the duct tape, body going rigid with pain.

Over and over she drags the tip of the knife across Sam's torso, drawing lines across his chest and stomach, not deep enough to kill. His blood drips down, soaking through his boxers and making a puddle on the floor beneath him.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" Olivia screams at Ruby from the bed. Her hands are grasping the mattress beneath her, knuckles white.

"Shut up, bitch." Ruby says, flicking her hand towards Olivia, who is instantly thrown backwards, slamming her head into the concrete. She collapses, unconscious, to the mattress, blood seeping slowly out of a large cut on the back of her head.

Ruby turns back to Sam, his face ghostly white from blood loss. She reaches up to grasp his chin, tilting his head up slightly so his eyes lock with hers.

"You're going to hell, Sam. Just like your stupid brother, when he gets here. Dmirti is gonna kill him, and send your sorry ass into the pit. I don't need you anymore. You'll both just be in my way." She drops her hand, letting Sam's head fall to his chest. She wipes the blood off her knife on his stomach, and then tucks it back into her boot.

As she leaves the basement, Sam loses consciousness once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean and Cas crouch in the woods outside a large clearing, hiding behind a fallen tree trunk. They watch the large house, waiting for the lights in the upstairs bedroom to go off.

"We've waited long enough. Let's go." Dean says, starting to stand. Cas's grip on his arm stops him.

"We need to have a plan. And we've been watching all day, but I haven't seen Sam. Just the girl."

"That bitch is Ruby. I told you about her. The slut that got him hooked on blood in the first place. If she's here, he's definitely here. And the plan is simple. You kill the whore, I'm gonna find Olivia, and then kill Sam."

"Dean." Cas says, looking him in the eyes. Cas doesn't say anything, but thinks to himself that he doesn't think Dean could kill his brother. Or should.

"Cas. Don't. Man, he took her. Did God knows what to her. He's sucking demon blood for the last three years. The Sam I used to know is dead. I can't ever forgive him for this. Just…don't."

Cas looks into Dean's eyes, and sees the broken man behind them. Usually so strong, speaking of his brother this way fills Dean's eyes with pain and sadness. Cas doesn't know what to say to his best friend. He reaches out and rests a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean turns, shrugging off Cas's hand. "Let's go."

They stalk up to the house, and crouch down at the front door. Dean pulls out his lock-pick and starts to work silently on the door. Cas stands behind him, eyes scanning back and forth across the clearing for any potential threat.

Moments later, Dean stands, swinging the door open slowly. He silently steps into the house, ears open to any sounds. Hearing nothing, and unable to see in the pitch black room, he clicks his tongue. Cas slides into the house behind him and quietly shuts the door. Dean pulls a small flashlight from his pocket and clicks it on, Cas following his lead. With hand gestures, Dean signals for Cas to go upstairs to get Ruby. Cas nods and starts silently through the house, searching for the stairs. Dean starts across the main floor, quickly clearing the kitchen, dining room, and living room. A small bathroom and an office are also empty.

He listens for noise upstairs, but hears nothing. He looks down a hallway, debating on going upstairs to back up Cas, or going to find Olivia. He decides Cas can handle himself. _He's an angel, for fuck's sake_, he thinks to himself, and heads down the hallway. Two doors reveal a laundry room and a garage, with two expensive looking sports cars parked inside. The last door at the end of the hall opens to a set of stairs, descending downward into darkness. Clicking off his flashlight, he pulls shifts his gun into his left hand, and pulls out his demon blade from the sheath at his hip. Squinting into the darkness he can barely make out a thin shaft of light on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

He creeps silently down the steps, pausing for a split second when the fourth stair down creaks under his foot. He listens as he descends, but still hears no noise from above. _Damn, Cas, I hope you're okay. And that you killed that bitch_, Dean thinks at Cas, hoping the angel can hear his thoughts.

Dean reaches the bottom of the stairs and presses his ear against the door he finds there. The shaft of dim light is coming from under the door. He looks at the deadbolt as he listens. Locked from the outside, he notices. He doesn't hear a sound coming from the other side of the door. Drawing in a deep breath, he slowly turns the dead bolt, and then the door knob.

The door swings silently inward to reveal a small concrete room. In the dim light from the bulb dangling from the ceiling, he can make out a man, hanging from his wrists in the middle of the room. He can also see the metal cot, with Olivia laying across it, one hand hanging off the bed. His mind freezes as he rushes over to her, dropping to his knees. His hands tremble as he reaches out to touch her, the blood in her hair making his heart sink. But he can see the rise and fall of her chest as she lies on her side. Relief floods over him that she is still alive.

He places his hand lightly on her shoulder, but she doesn't stir. He gives her a little shake, then rolls her over onto her back. She still doesn't wake. The pool of blood that has soaked into the mattress is larger than he thought possible. He starts to shake her, but stops when he hears the creaking of rope behind him. He had completely forgotten about the other person in the room.

Dean whips around, knife ready, and stands in one quick motion. He nearly drops the knife as he realizes it's his brother. Confusion sets in when he sees the bloody mess that is his brother's torso, arms, and legs. Even his face has cuts across his cheeks and forehead. He's got a swollen eye and a cut lip. It looks like he was worked over pretty good. Dean's anger gets the better of him and he walks up to his brother's limp form. Raising the knife, he grabs a handful of Sam's hair and lifts his head, positioning the knife at his throat.

Sam's good eye slowly opens, eyelid heavy. Dean pauses when he sees the hazel, instead of the black he was expecting. But his anger boils hot at the surface, and he presses the knife to Sam's throat. Sam's eye goes wide at the pain of the blade, and his eye rolls around to focus on Dean's face. His eye fills suddenly with tears, which course down his cheeks from both eyes.

Dean is at a loss for words. He doesn't understand why his brother is down here, obviously being tortured, when he was the one who took Olivia.

_Cas, I need you down here. What is going on up there?_ Dean shouts in his mind. He reaches up and pulls the duct tape from Sam's mouth.

"Dean. Dean, help me." Sam says weakly, rasping and dragging in ragged breaths. "Dean…" he whispers, before passing out.

"Shit." Dean curses. He turns and rushes back to the bed, pulling out his lock pick and starting to work at the cuff around Olivia's ankle.

"Hello, Dean." Ruby says from the doorway.

Dean barely has time to turn around before she flings him against the wall. She pins him there, unable to move.

Ruby laughs as she saunters into the room.

"I've gotten better since I saw you last, Dean. I've got a lot more power now. Thanks to your brother."

Dean glances over at his unconscious brother, his hatred swelling red hot.

"What did you do to him?" Dean demands, his voice a snarl.

"You mean getting him hooked on blood? Or getting him possessed? Or, wait, do you mean turning him into shredded Wheaties?" Ruby asks, cocking her head to the side and smirking at Dean. "Poor little Sammy. Once I got him hooked on the blood, he was too easy to manipulate. Step one was getting rid of you. Step two was getting rid of that damn anti-possession tattoo. He screamed when I burned it off his skin."

"Fuck you, you fucking bitch. I'll kill you!" Dean shouts at her.

"No, I don't think you will. My friend here is going to take control of your brother again, and then he's going to kill you. First, though, I think I'll kill your pretty little girlfriend. She's useless now."

"Don't you dare touch her! I'm going to rip out your cold, dead heart." Dean screamed at her as she crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Olivia's unconscious body. Ruby draws back her hand and slaps Olivia hard across her bruised cheek, once, twice, three times. Olivia wakes up with a start.

"Olivia!" Dean shouts. She looks over at him, confused, her head throbbing.

"Dean?" she asks, brows furrowing as she tries to concentrate.

"Shut it." Ruby says, and Dean's throat clenches. He tries to shout, to talk, and nothing comes out. He screams silently at Ruby.

Olivia pulls away, as far as she can while chained to the bed. Ruby reaches out and grabs her wrist, holding her still. Then with a loud snap, she breaks it. Olivia screams in pain. Dean struggles against the invisible bonds holding him to the wall, screaming and cursing, unable to move a muscle or make a sound.

**_CAS! CAS WHERE ARE YOU?_** He's screaming in his head, over and over. _What the fuck happened to him?_

Olivia has passed out again on the bed, still cradling her broken arm. Ruby stands and crosses over to where Sam is hanging from the ceiling.

"Wake up, Dmitri. Dean is here for you." She coos, stroking Sam's face. He stirs slowly, then lifts his head. Dean struggles to get free; looking longingly at the demon blade he dropped by Sam's feet.

Sam's head lifts from his chest. Dean goes limp as he sees the black that has taken over Sam's eyes. Sam smiles, cocking his head from side to side to crack his neck.

"I'm back, baby," he says. Ruby reaches up and cuts him down in one quick swipe. "Thanks. Hang on." Dean watches in disgust as Sam bows his head in concentration, arms out wide. The cuts all over his body begin to heal, the swelling in his eye shrinking before Dean's eyes.

Movement just outside the doorway catches Dean's eye. It's Cas, looking a lot worse for wear, blood running down one side of his face. He is panting, and the blood has covered his one eye completely. But in each hand is an angel blade.

Cas is watching Sam with disgust on his face. Dean catches his eye, and subtly shakes his head. _Don't kill him, Cas, he's possessed_, Dean tells him in his thoughts. _I'd appreciate her skull on a spike though._

Cas nods, and in a movement so fast Dean misses it, throws one of his blades at Ruby's back. Before the knife hits it's mark Cas is running at Sam. Sam whips around to face off with Dean as Ruby screams. Dean falls from the wall, the choking in his throat gone. He dives for his demon knife as Ruby reaches behind herself to pull the blade from her back. She flips it lightly in her hand and turns to square off with Dean.

Out of his peripheral he can see Cas and Sam struggling for control of the other angel blade. Sam has Cas pinned against the wall, the blade almost against his throat. Cas is sweating, his face scrunched in concentration, trying to keep the blade from ripping into his throat.

Ruby cackles as she glances over at their struggle, then turns to look at Dean. She raises the angel blade in front of her and wiggles her eyebrows at Dean, egging him on. He rushes her, pushing her back against the wall. He punches her in the stomach, she retaliates with a left hook to his jaw. He staggers back, bringing his fists up and clutching his demon knife. Ruby isn't smiling anymore as she launches herself up and comes down with the angel blade. Dean deflects her shot and stabs his knife into her side. Not deep enough, but it hurts her. She gasps, clutching her side and backing away from him.

"I told you I'm gonna kill you. Consider yourself lucky." Dean snarls at her, advancing while she is hurt. He tackles her to the ground, landing on top of her and straddling her body. He presses the blade against her throat.

"Dmitri!" She screams. Sam hesitates for a split second, still struggling with Cas across the room. It's enough time for Cas to smash the hilt of his angel blade against Sam's temple, and the man collapses in a pile on the floor.

Dean presses the knife harder against her throat and she struggles under him. He pulls his left hand back and punches her hard across the face. Two more times he punches her, opening a cut on her cheek and swelling her eye.

"Die, you filthy fucking whore." He growls at her, his voice barely audible.

And then he drives the knife into her heart, to the hilt. He twists it sharply, and her body shakes beneath him, spewing orange and yellow sparks as she dies.


End file.
